


Washington Black - Psych Fanart

by GutBrot95



Category: Psych, Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Gen, Gifts, Hugs, M/M, Washington Black, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutBrot95/pseuds/GutBrot95
Summary: Just Shawn giving Lassie a present without them arguing. :)
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Washington Black - Psych Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This is some great art L drew in honor of the "Washington Black", which is the blackest black there is, was and ever will be.
> 
> I actually have some of L's art hanging on my walls because I just think it is beautiful.
> 
> Show her some love please. :)


End file.
